Tarta de San Valentín
by Mizuki Makino-sama
Summary: Si bien es cierto que Elizabetha no es una mujer friolenta, debía aceptar que ese año en Berlín estaba haciendo un frio endemoniado, aunque todo era parte de un plan muy elaborado, no por nada mañana era 14 de febrero y como era obvio pasarían todo el día juntos y si tenía más suerte, ella le pediría que fueran novios y él diría que sí. AU. Regalo para Kaitogirl95


Bueno, antes que nada este one shot es un regalito muy especial para Kaitogirl por el día de San Valentín, (con dos asquerosos días de retraso, ¡perdón! orz) de verdad espero que te guste como quedo y si es lo que realmente esperabas, la idea nació a los 15 minutos de recibir tu PM.

Total, espero que también les guste a ustedes lectores y ¡a leer!

**Renuncia:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

_Tarta de San Valentín_

Si bien es cierto que Elizabetha no es una mujer friolenta, debía aceptar que ese año en Berlín estaba haciendo un frio endemoniado.

Estaban a mediados de febrero y aun caía nieve de forma copiosa. Tanto así que cada cierto tiempo era necesario entrar a cualquier tienda para tomar un poco de calor para después seguir por las calles, y lo peor es que estaba anocheciendo muy temprano y eso aumentaba más el frio. Pero que más daba, le había prometido a Roderich irlo a visitar por esas fechas. Y haría lo que fuera con tal de llegar a tiempo con él.

Claro que todo era parte de un plan muy elaborado, no por nada mañana era 14 de febrero y como era obvio pasarían todo el día juntos y si tenía más suerte, ella le pediría que fueran novios y él diría que sí.

Oh si, Elizabetha Handevary era genial.

No tardó mucho en encontrar la casa de Roderich, la cual más que casa era un piso en uno de los tantos edificios que había en Schöneberg, uno de los barrios viejos de la ciudad.

La puerta del edificio estaba abierta, así que no era necesario anunciar su llegada por el telefonillo.

Subió hasta el segundo piso del edificio, y ahí estaba ella, frente a la casa del que muy pronto será su novio, de solo pensarlo hacia que sintiera mariposillas en su estómago. Ni bien llamo a la puerta cuando fue abierta de golpe, y allí estaba ESE…

…de entre toda la maldita gente de este planeta ESE tenía que estar justamente ahí.

Dios seguramente tenía hemorroides.

-Kesesese miren nada más, un marimacho en el umbral de este poco genial pisito cutre

-…Gilbert…

-Gran y todo poderoso pero sobre todo muy asombroso Gilbert Beilchmitd para ti, mi estimada _Erzebeth_… kesesese

La verdad es que sentía que todos sus planes se habían ido por la borda cuando lo vio al momento de abrirle la puerta. Era un poco más que cierto que ya tenían ciertas rencillas desde hace ya algunos años (muchos años a decir verdad). Y todo se remontaba a que desde niños por una pelea estúpida en la que trataron de medir fuerzas ella le había ganado, Gilbert se molestó a tal punto que la empujo y sin querer le toco los pechos, o bueno, las miniaturas que apenas se le estaban formando.

Oh si ese día fue realmente bochornoso.

Le había gritado que era una "niñita de gustos raros" rebautizándola con el nombre de Erzebeth.

A partir de ese día tenían una guerra declarada en la que se gritaban la primera ofensa creativa que se les ocurría, o directamente se iban a los golpes. Aunque lo de los golpes solo duro un par de años más, definitivamente Eli era incapaz de seguirle el ritmo, además de que fue por aquellos años cuando conoció a Roderich.

Roderich había nacido en Austria, pero por azares del destino él y sus padres fueron a dar a Alemania en donde residían los hermanos de su madre. Todo esto cuando Roderich y Gilbert contaban con 17 años, Elizabetha tenía 15.

A partir de entonces cambio su cómoda ropa de niño, por lindos y femeninos vestidos, sus hoscas playeras de su banda favorita por delicadas blusas, y sus muy geniales zapatillas deportivas por zapatos de tacón, (eso sí, de uno apenas perceptible por la falta de costumbre).

Y como es obvio el trato con Gilbert se volvió frio, casi inexistente comparado con la atención que requerían aquellas peleas épicas. Y eso definitivamente no le gusto al albino, ¿cómo era posible que ese estúpido señorito cambiara de tal forma a Lizzy? Pero por el momento era incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, su padre recibió una oferta de trabajo en Munich, así que empacaron todo mudándose de Berlín.

Ella y Roderich obviamente siguieron frecuentándose, más que nada por la insistencia de ella para tenerlo cerca.

Pero Eli siempre fue ambiciosa, y le gustara o no la única Universidad que tenía la carrera que ella quería estaba en Budapest, le costó horrores decidirse a ir o quedarse y estudiar algo que se pareciera allí en Alemania, pero al final de cuentas el mismo Roderich fue quien la incito a irse.

Cada que tenía la oportunidad viajaba a Berlín, primero con la intención de ver al austriaco y después contactar con su familia. Como ese día precisamente.

Con lo que jamás conto es que ESE estuviera ahí, y sinceramente pensaba que ese par no tendría algún tipo de comunicación.

-Poco genial e increíblemente estúpido Gilbert… ¿dónde está Rode?- fue el cortante saludo de la castaña

-El señorito no está…- Gilbert sonrió cual hiena –…y creo que tardara en llegar- termino cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

¡Eso era el maldito colmo! ¡¿Cómo osaba cerrarle la puerta en sus reverendas narices?!

-¡ABREME LA PUERTA MALDITA BESTIA! ¡ABRE!- si la puertas pudieran hablar, seguramente esta diría que les pondría una demanda por violencia y daños y perjuicios. Y no solo eso, también diría que no es saludable la violencia ejercida por ese par… aunque bueno, siendo una puerta no tendría derecho a meterse en cosas de humanos.

La infame risa de Gilbert atravesaba la puerta, ¡arghh!, como odiaba cuando es infeliz hacia cosas como esa.

-Pensé que no vendrías por causa de este clima tan espantoso- se escuchó una voz tras Eli, ella giro y ahí estaba Rode. Ella le sonrió.

-Jamás faltaría, te lo prometí y aquí estoy- Roderich le devolvió la sonrisa satisfecho

-Pero te arriesgas demasiado con este clima… ven, pasa te daré algo caliente para que te relajes-Eli puso una mueca, no es que le desagradara la invitación ¡al contrario!... es que, bueno… no se sentía con la misma soltura con ESE ahí. Y claro está que el moreno pareció notarlo.

-¿O no estás de acuerdo?

-No, no es eso, es solo que Gilbert está ahí- Roderich alzo las cejas con asombro.

-No me esperaba eso… no todavía…

-¿Quieres decir que ya sabias que iba a venir a tu casa?- él asintió

-Sí, mi tía hablo conmigo hace algunos días y me pidió que le diera alojamiento en lo que conseguía un lugar donde quedarse, al parecer a él tampoco le hace mucha gracia estar aquí.- Eli suspiro un tanto derrotada, no habría más opción que respirar el mismo aire que el albino.

-De acuerdo, entremos…

X

Siendo sinceros, esa era una situación bastante irrisoria, vamos, que Gilbert se sentara frente a ellos en una pose bastante cliché que imitaba a un padre sobreprotector que está vigilando de cerca la primera cita de su hija era una estupidez.

Pero más estúpido era aún, que Roderich pareciera tan relajado bebiendo su té y ella estuviera peor que flan huyendo de la mirada rojiza de Gilbert… ¡y el muy infeliz lo sabía y lo disfrutaba!

-¿Y por cuanto tiempo te tendremos por aquí Erzebeth?- obviamente ella le miro mal

-Eso es algo que sinceramente no te importa extraño hibrido- oh si, ella también sabia apodos hirientes.

Obviamente eso es algo que la genialidad de Gilbert no puede soportar, y por lo tanto frunció su glorioso ceño.

-Indecente… ¿podrías ir por algunos dulces?- y si, también Roderich se refería a él de una manera poco genial. Par de desgraciados.

-Tienes pies señorito inútil… ¿o es que te piensas perder hasta en tu propio piso?

-No, pero te recuerdo que el que está viviendo de caridad en mi casa eres tú

-Maldito señorito infe…

-Roderich- intervino Eli –no te preocupes que ya puedo ir yo a traerlos

-Pero eres una invitada, no estaría bien que tu hicieras ese tipo de trabajo- ella le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

La verdad es que no le molestaba servirle a Roderich, de hecho tampoco le incomodaba traer un plato para Gilbert. Más bien, lo que realmente le ponía de malas era el hecho de que se insultaran entre ellos.

¡Y por supuesto que era algo estúpido! Anda, que ella le puede decir a Gilbert miles de cosas, y muchas de ellas muy hirientes, pero no soportaba del todo que entre esos dos se insultaran aunque sea de manera bastante sutil.

Y aunque le doliera admitirlo eso iba por Rode.

Además, todo sea dicho, los insultos solo duraban los primeros cinco rounds, ya que realmente no se daban cuenta y terminaban por dejar de lado cualquier clase de sarcasmo y se comportaban como la gente normal llamándose por su nombre. Seguramente estaba muy loca.

Tan ensimismada estaba en acomodar el stollen que no vio que Gilbert la estaba observando desde la puerta de la cocina

-Hey mujer, el jodido señorito ya está inquieto y está moviendo mucho su aristocrático piececito-ella bufo fastidiada

-Gilbert, ya te he dicho que no te entiendo cuando hablas de esa manera

-Es que no comprendes mi genialidad manifestada en palabras…- ella le miro mal -… de acuerdo, tu dulce Roderich está desesperado porque no tiene su puto pastelito… ¿contenta?

-De verdad, se comportan peor que bebes cuando están juntos- comento Eli tratando de disimular una sonrisilla medio idiota

Obviamente esto no paso desapercibido por el albino. Dijeran lo que dijeran las demás personas, Lizzy y él tenían una manera muy particular de relacionarse, no eran como las típicas y aburridas personas que se dicen las cosas ñoñas que todos quieren oír… no, ellos eran originales, se decían sus verdades y de la manera menos sofisticada que se podían encontrar, se conocían perfectamente y no hacía falta ser hipócritas…

Pero siempre faltaba algo, o más bien sobraba… y ESO estaba esperando su desgraciado pastel.

-Si ya me conoces como soy no veo la necesidad de que estés diciendo ese tipo de comentarios- soltó Gilbert de la nada. Eli negó con la cabeza, definitivamente ese sujeto era un caso especial, acomodo las tres las tazas en una bandeja además de todo el servicio y el postre. Gilbert alzo una ceja.

-¿Enserio piensas que tus enclenques bracitos van a poder con todo eso?

-¡Claro que sí! Aunque no lo parezca no son tan débil- le reprocho la castaña

-Ya, ya… igual yo sé que no puedes, y si aquel me ve sin hacer nada se va a poner insoportable- la hizo a un lado para el tomar la bandeja, reparando en un pequeño detalle. -¿Por qué hay tres tazas?

-¿Sera por qué habemos tres personas en la casa?

-Bueno, sí, pero no sabes que yo…

-Hay por favor- le interrumpió Elizabetha –no me vallas a decir que también te dirá algo por tocar su vajilla.- Gilbert se quedó callado, si Lizzy es despreciada entonces la mala bestia que habita en ella será despertada y no es agradable enfrentarla con un sartén empuñado, bien le daría el gusto de beber té con leche…

X

Ya era entrada la madrugada y Elizabetha no podía pegar los ojos, estaba demasiado nerviosa; pensar en todo lo que iba a hacer por la mañana le inquietaba un poco… bueno realmente o que la ponía mal era la reacción de Rode.

¡Y no es que desconfiara! Pero sabía que el moreno es un poco frio y quizás no tome la declaración como se espera.

De verdad, como le gustaría que Dio le mandara un señal divina para saber si lo que estaba a punto de hacer es realmente lo correcto…

-¡SOY JODIDAMENTE ASOMBROSO, KESESESESE!

-¡Indecente, son las tres y media de la mañana, cállate!

Bien, esta es la parte en la que Dios no es claro en sus intricados mensajes.

X

Se quería morir… jamás recordó que tenía que comprar un obsequio… es más, tan atolondrada estuvo el día anterior que jamás pensó en la posibilidad que se vería tremendamente patética sin un regalo entre las manos. Estaba echando por borda el espíritu del día de San Valentín.

-Gilbert, ¿dónde está el stollen de ayer?- esa era la voz de Roderich

-Te lo tragaste todo… kesesese pareces embarazada con tus antojos de té y pastel kesesese

Así que ya no había ningún dulce… ¡bien! Esa era una buena excusa para para salir a la calle y regalarle alguna bobada que representara sus sentimientos. Salió de la habitación topándose con la escena más graciosa que jamás habría imaginado, Rode y Gilbert estaban discutiendo en el comedor, el primero con una camisa color lila y unos interiores verdes y el albino con un pijama azul que le hacía ver el trasero totalmente aplanado… se veía muy mal de espaldas.

De la nada se instaló un silencio un poco perturbador y ambos hombres giraron a verla. Desgraciadamente Eli nunca fue alguien que soportara aguantarse la risa… por mucho tiempo.

Roderich palideció…

…3…

…2…

…1…

-¡Olvídalo!

X

Olvidando un poco el hecho de que por la mañana Roderich grito cual niña, y Gilbert y Elizabetha se burlaron de el por un poco más de media hora, en estos momentos se encontraban más calmados y vestidos, de hecho estaban almorzando en paz… salvo por el hecho de que no había ningún tipo de alimento dulce en la casa.

-Rode- Eli rompió el silencio –si gustas después de que terminemos de comer puedo ir por algunos ingredientes para prepararte un bizcocho. ¿Qué dices?- el moreno negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba un poco con la servilleta

-No hace falta realmente… Gilbert ya lo puede hacer.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Y por qué yo? Si la marimacho se está ofreciendo a ir, dale el gusto de alimentarte… Jo~ y luego me dicen que yo son el maldito insensible…

Obviamente Roderich tenía una odiosa debilidad por economizar lo más que se pudiera, en este caso, el no gastaría ni un euro en la comida y además Eli le cocinaría gratis… solo en algunas ocasiones se odiaba por eso.

Y bueno, no es que a Elizabetha le hiciera mucha gracia el cómo le planteo la situación Gilbert, pero tenía que agradecer que supo convencer a Roderich.

-De acuerdo… pero Gilbert te va a acompañar. No quiero que salgas sola con semejante clima

-P-pero no hace falta, solo voy a ir al supermercado y regreso… no me pienso ir a perder…- había dicho la palabra tabú… perder…

Roderich la miro mal –Ya sé que no te piensas perder, pero aun así no es bueno que una señorita salga sola.

-Kesesese no te preocupes señorito podrido, mi gloriosa humanidad cuidara que no le dé ni el aire al prototipo de húngara

-Serás bestia…

X

La verdad es que el frio estaba horrible, si el día anterior se había quejado de que el día estaba helado, hoy se llevaba el premio, había una temperatura de -7°C pero con el maldito viento se sentía tres grados más abajo.

Lindo día para los enamorados… ¡y un cuerno!

-Gilbert te digo que no teníamos por qué venir tan lejos- Elizabetha se quejaba mientras tiritaba del maldito frio. Pero tenía que admitir que mientras estaban dentro del auto se sentía menos lo helado.

Y es que Gilbert se puso necio diciendo que con el maldito clima ningún comercio cercan estaría abierto por que todos eran una bola de llorones, así que decidió que irían por la Alexanderplatz y que muy seguramente encontrarían lo que Lizzy estaba buscando.

-Anda mujer, que no te queda estar de llorona… eres todo un macho, kesesese

La verdad es que ya no tenía ganas de replicarle nada, así que guardo energías y decidió que se quedaría callada, por ahora. En cuanto entraran a un lugar con calefacción decente le cantaría las cuarenta.

Apenas encontraron un lugar donde estacionar el carro se metieron al centro comercial. Increíblemente estaba a rebosar, varias parejitas iban de un lado para otro y ni siquiera se sentía frio.

-Anda, que quiero llegar temprano al piso para darle el regalo a Rode- Gilbert frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que se molestara tanto en ese idiota.

-Cálmate, que tu señorito no se morirá si hoy no prueba la tarta. Además- sonrió con suficiencia –tienes que gozarme, no todos los días me tienes a tu entera disposición

-Ja…ja…ja… muy gracioso. Y además, no sé si te has dado cuenta que día es hoy, pero tengo que cumplir con lo que dicta la fecha- algo se removió en el interior del estómago de Gilbert

-¡Claro que sé que puñetero día es! Y se puede ver a leguas que estas que te babeas por la cosa aristocrática con lentes y también el pastelito es su maldito regalo… ¿cierto?

Bien, Gil no era tan bestia. Perfectamente se dio cuenta de lo que ella tenía planeado, aunque también podría ser que es muy fácil de leer y el desteñido es muy perceptivo.

-¿Y si es así, a ti qué? No entiendo por qué te pones así por algo como esto- Gilbert sintió un retortijón más fuerte…mierda.

-¡Si me importa! ¡Al bastardo señorito no le interesas…!- Eli abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y después bajo la cabeza. Gilbert trago gordo -…no como él te interesa…- otro retortijón

-Yo…- Elizabetha negó con la cabeza -…yo le prometí que le haría un postre

-Eli…

-Por favor Gilbert, ya no me digas nada ¿quieres?- murmuro fastidiada Elizabetha

-Bueno si, pero…

-Ya…

-Pero…

-¡Dije que ya!

-LIZZY CALLATE Y ESCUCHAME- Gilbert estaba totalmente rojo –no me puedo mover…

-¿Qué? Gilbert, te advierto que si estás jugando…

-…no estoy jugando- trago gordo –es que...- era la imaginación de Eli o Gilbert estaba avergonzado –la leche…

Ella le vio raro

-La leche del té de anoche…- ¿qué tenía que ver eso? Gil se puso más rojo -…acompáñame…

-Gil, enserio que o te estoy entendiendo nada- el albino estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, que vergüenza, jamás pensó decirle algo así a Lizzy

-Soy intolerante a la lactosa…

-¿Y?

-¡Joder Lizzy que ocupo ir a cagar por que la puta leche me hizo daño!- Elizabetha se puso pálida

-…Estas bromeando, ¿cierto?- los ojos de cachorro de Gil, le dieron a entender que eso no era una simple broma realmente era serio. –Gilbert por dios santo… argh… es que tú, y…. Ay no…- le miro mal- y por qué diablos no te mueves el baño no está a más de diez metros

-Empújame…

-¿Que? Ni de broma ¡camina!

X

Llevaba un poco más de 15 minutos afuera del tocador de los hombres, de verdad la VERGÜENZA que le hizo pasar aquel idiota era épica, ella, tan dulce y frágil empujando de la manera más patética posible a ese mientras la gente les veía raro, y peor aun cuando se tuvo que meter al servicio y tuvo que encerrar a Gilbert en uno de los cubículos. Y los hombres que estaban ahí presentes dejaron de hacer lo que hacían guardando todo lo que se supone una señorita no tiene que estar fisgoneando.

Le daban verdaderas ganas de dejarlo ahí tirado y regresarse a casa como pudiera, pero lamentablemente la estupidez es contagiosa y decidió buscar una farmacia y comprarle un antidiarreico y una botella de agua.

La puerta de los servicios se abrió, pobre, de verdad se veía fatal.

-Tu, toma…- le dijo Gilbert dándole las llaves del carro, regresa con el señoritingo, ya veré la forma de regresar, no puedo moverme más de un metro de este lugar sin que pase una desgracia.

-Serás idiota- ella le arrebato las llaves -¿enserio crees que te voy a dejar solo después de toda la pena que me hiciste pasar?- bufo molesta –ten, trágate eso y a ver cómo te sientes- dijo tendiéndole la bolsita de la farmacia y la botella

Él miro las pastillas, la verdad es que no se esperaba algo así, simplemente se limitó a tomase dos pastillas. Sonrió.

-De todos modos no nos moveremos de aquí hasta no estar seguros de que estas mejor.- finalizo Lizzy. Definitivamente nadie le iba a quitar esa sonrisita de suficiencia a Gilbert, y así pues con toda la dignidad de alguien que tiene un problema estomacal regreso triunfal al baño.

X

-No imagine que esas cosas tardaran tanto tiempo en hacer efecto- murmuro Gilbert que iba en el asiento del copiloto con una botella de electrolitos sabor mora azul en la mano

-Eso, o estabas tan taponeado de días anteriores que eso fue la solución a tus problemas…- contesto la castaña.

Ya llevaban aproximadamente más de 40 minutos atrapados en la autopista. Jamás contaron con que el maldito clima se pondría en su contra y nevaría, reafirmaba, Dios tenia hemorroides… ¿¡y por qué diablos todo se tenía que relacionar con traseros!?

-Lizzy, de verdad discúlpame- era s imaginación o el todo poderoso Gilbert pedía disculpas… ¡ese era el aviso al fin del mundo!

-Por qué te disculpas

-Por qué se perfectamente que te Jodi el día… no soy tan estúpido como para no saber que tramabas hacer con ese. Pero ¿¡qué demonios le viste!?- empezó a sonar exasperado- no entiendo cómo es que fue que ESA COSA te cambio tanto, es cierto que lo bestia jamás se te ha quitado –Ele le vio mal –pero jamás te importo, y… y… eso de los vestiditos. No digo que se te vean mal, igual me sigues gustando, pero me gustabas más con tus playeras de Rammstein… ¿y por qué ese?

-Gil… yo tampoco soy tan tonta…- quito las manos del volante –sé que Roderich no es precisamente la personificación delos sentimientos expresados, pero entendiendo que tal vez me hago más ilusiones que las que debería. Aun así, me gustaría que me lo dijera en mi cara.

-Que masoquista eres

-No más que tu…

Quedaron nuevamente en silencio, esta vez no se sentían tan incomodos, de vez en cuando decirse sus verdades le liberaba… pero, ahora que caía en cuenta…

-Gil, se me olvidaba…- le tendió una bolsita de estraza pequeña que saco de su chamarra –feliz San Valentín…

-Kesesese sabía que mi gloriosa persona recibiría algo este día kesesese- adentro de la bolsita se encontraba un pequeño llavero-peluche de un pollo, totalmente rechoncho y unos pequeñísimos ojos de botón negro -…Te acordaste…

-¿Por quién me tomas? Tú y tu extraño amor por los pollos es inolvidable, aún recuerdo como le lloraste a Julchen cuando accidentalmente la perdió de vista tu abuelo y ese día todos cenamos pollo

-¿Tenías que recordarme todo ese trauma con lujo de detalle, mala bestia?

-Que pesado eres, yo que trato de reanimarte y empiezas de borde

-¿¡Borde yo!? Tu marimacho, eres la que empezaste recordando geniales y gloriosos traumas sin superar

Gilbert ya se estaba poniendo pesado, y eso le enfadaba más que le dijera mala bestia, y de repente se le dejo ir con un beso en la mejilla

-¿E-eso que fue?- Gilbert se llevó la mano a la cara totalmente enrojecida

-Un cállate ya y solamente agradece como la pseudo gente normal que se supone eres

Los autos enfrente de ellos se empezaron a mover lentamente, la circulación de los autos empezaba a tomar su curso

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio.

X

Las calles estaban desiertas a las 8 de la noche, primeramente por el frio, segundo ya estaba muy oscuro y tercera porque la fecha lo ameritaba… o eso pensaban las demás parejas.

No era posible que hubieran salido de Schöneberg a las 12 del día y regresan ocho horas después… Todo el día con Gilbert…

Sinceramente, hacía mucho que no la pasaba tan bien… si, lo admitía le divirtió horrores estar todo el día con el albino, posiblemente algún otro día repetiría y pasaría todo el rato con él.

Apenas llegaron al edificio Gilbert salió disparado al piso de Roderich… Eliza sintió una punzada en el estómago.

Ella subió lentamente, no tenía ganas de escuchar el posible regaño que les daría Rode.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un Gilbert un poco acalorado y muy nervioso.

-Yo… ¡el señorito no está!- sonrió un tanto confiado – dejo una notita cutre diciendo que éramos un par de indecentes que lo dejamos plantado con el pastel y se fue con su amigo el tacaño, kesesese.

-¿De verdad?- Eli sonrió de lado –de alguna manera era de esperarse- el asintió con la cabeza

-Oye… m-mi gloriosa y todo poderosa humanidad también te tiene una ñoñería para este día- abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿así que por eso tanto drama cuando llegaron? Que torpe.

Gil le dio un paquete deforme envuelto en periódico y atado con cintas adhesivas, que patoso era. Cuando por fin lo logro abrir, se encontró con un broche para el pelo en forma de flor, de color naranja, era bastante bonito.

Y de repente él le tomo una mano besándole los nudillos, el rubor no tardó en aparecer en las mejillas de la chica

-Feliz San Valentín, Liszt.

Tal vez no estaría de más pensar que le gustaría repetir todos los 14 de febrero de la misma manera. Ella lo abrazo.

-Feliz San Valentín para ti también Gil…

Sí, no estaría mal que empezaran con esa costumbre…

* * *

Y bueno Kaito, ¿qué te pareció? De verdad te pido disculpas por publicarlo cinco días después, no tengo perdón de dios, pero es que la Uni y sus exámenes del averno me consumieron mi glorioso tiempo u.u

De todas maneras espero que a todos le haya gustado, y como siempre pregunto ¿merece review?

Recuerden que el amor en forma de review es el amor más grande del lector hacia el autor.

Saludos (^0^)/


End file.
